Mind Tricks
by abitlovely
Summary: Sakuno's POV. Did her feelings really reach Ryoma? [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. You all know that already right?

* * *

I was looking out the window yet again. It had become a habit for me to do so. 

I would sit and wish for him to come back even though I knew it was impossible.

Why I kept doing it? It's simple really. It was because I refused to admit to myself that he was really gone and so I would allow my mind to wander about him even though I very well know that I should be paying attention to class.

I was awakened from my thoughts as I noticed that someone had suddenly passed me a note. I turned to see who it was and saw that it was Tomoka, my best friend.

I gave her a curious look as she mouthed the words 'open it'. Now normally I wouldn't do this kind of stuff since we were in the middle of class (not that I was paying attention though…). I wasn't really the type to break the rules but knowing Tomoka; if you didn't do what she asked you to do then you would never ever hear the end of it. And so I decided to break the rules, just a little.

I looked at the note on my desk and took it. I was hesitant in opening it at first for the fear of getting caught but due to my curious state, I decided to open it.

_Are you thinking about him again?_

My head snapped towards Tomoka's direction, my eyes widened at what she wrote. I looked at her as if waiting for her to read my mind. I didn't know how she knew I was thinking about him. Was I that obvious? I didn't know.

She raised her left eyebrow at me and mouthed the words 'well are you?'

I stared at her for a while, thinking about what I should answer. If I said yes then I'd get a long lecture from her about finding someone else and getting over him. And that it isn't healthy for me to keep on loving him. And if I said no, she wouldn't believe me and I'd still get the lecture.

I decided not to answer her and turned my attention back to looking out the window. I knew it was rude of me but I thought that it would be useless to be talking about it.

She didn't understand. I was in love.

I stared at the entrance gates, thinking that he might just magically appear before my eyes. I sighed at the thought. It was stupid but it was the only thing I could do.

I stared out the window for about 15 minutes before deciding to take notes. It was English class after all, the subject that hated me. I needed to take notes if I wanted to pass. I was about to turn my attention to the teacher when I suddenly saw something that made my heart stop.

He was there. He was standing near the school gates wearing his Seigaku jersey with his tennis bag on his left shoulder. He had both of his hands inside his pockets, displaying his ever famous pose and his white cap on his head with the letter 'R' written on the center.

I rubbed my eyes as I thought I was dreaming. When I looked again, he was still there. He was even drinking his favorite grape ponta.

My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. My thoughts were all jumbled up and I couldn't think straight.

My mind was filled with all sorts of questions about him. Why did he come back? When did he arrive from America? Did he miss me?

The last question made me suppress a laugh. I very well knew what the answer was. It was obvious after all.

I stared at him, still wondering why he was here. And then he did something that almost made me fall off my chair.

He looked up at me and smiled.

My eyes widened at his gesture. My heart was beating uncontrollably. I wondered how he knew where to look seeing as the school had like a bazillion windows. I was about to respond when the teacher suddenly called my name.

He asked why I wasn't paying attention. I didn't know what to answer seeing as I had no excuse. His face displayed a look of concern and so he asked if I was okay and I said I was fine. When he turned his back, I looked back out the window and he was gone.

The bell rang and I went out the classroom running. I heard Tomoka call out my name but didn't have time to react. I needed to know why he was here.

I arrived at the school gates breathing heavily. I placed my hands on my waist and scanned my surroundings for any signs of him. When I couldn't find him anywhere near where he just was, I decided to walk around the school. I went to the tennis courts, the field, the club room and even where the vending machines were located. I had no luck of finding him.

It took me a while to realize that he was never really there.


End file.
